raimundo_pedrosa_should_have_been_my_usernamefandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolves
Race Werewolves are run by a matriarch and her consort and peculiar to the rest of the races, the first born female is not 'the heir; but whichever female succeeds in either displacing the matriarch or whatever female is chosen by the matriarch before her death. A pack is typically the matriarch, her consort and their offspring; but other males or females may be allowed into a pack if the matriarch allows. Packs typically meet four times a year unless something happens to have a matriarch call a puck summit; these meetings exist for discussing news and exchange information. It's also a necessary time for young men and women to meet and create packs of their own. Rarely do males stay with their birth pack. Werewolves are divided into thousands of tribes, ranging from advanced city-dwellers tribes of the Moon Walkers and their sister clans to the mud thatch huts of the Riverrunners and their brothers Seawolves. They go wherever they want, and they breed like rabbits, plus theirs no problem with a man or woman having three or fours wives and husbands. Theirs no concept of illigitement children and any child that isn't wanted or a pack is too crowded fostering the child to another pack is perfectly fine. 'Society Completely subverting the typical "animals as naturalists" (Who comes up with that anyway???) These guys are very technology advanced and many packs have created advanced steampunk cities. Mixing the most ancient of tradition with the wild fun of steam run engines the packs future is looking bright. 'Coastal Packs' ' '''Unlike their inland cousins the coastal packs live in cities made on the backs of giant sea beasts; unfortunately this means that children can only be born when the pack has the resources. Coastal packs also have the rare gentic quirk of turqoise colored fur which when underwater makes them virtually invisible. ' Customs' At puberty a cub must lead in a hunt and if the hunt is successful the cub is an adult. At birth a cub receives a necklace that when a particular skill is mastered a piece of that skill is tied to the ring (Such as if a pack member is good at weaving a woven string is tied to the ring). 'Characteristics' Since the pack has built their city on the shell of a giant sea beast and they've lived on the water for so many millenia the packs have a variety of unique physical attributes. Due to the large amount of glare the eyes are slanted and the body is far more streamlined ( considered quite beautiful), webbing between the fingers and toes, and fur is waterproof (more like an otters) . The shapeshift body is even more affected with gills and fins, while underwater they communicate through a complex system of body movements and hand signals. For those whose "other" form doesn't have gills a adult can hold their breathe for up to atleast an hour (with training). 'Clothing''' Clothing is light and airy, mostly fibers woven from cultivated plants that are so light the clothes don't weigh anything at all. Colors range from blues and greens and browns and creams.